The Girlfriend Tag
by Mr. Invincible
Summary: Upon entering college, Percy started a YouTube channel (thanks to a certain recommendation from Leo). Having hit 100K subscribers, they demand him to do "The Girlfriend Tag" with Annabeth. Percabeth One-shot.


**It's been a while PJO Fandom. I know I've been very lacking in updating. I've realized I don't have the necessary patience for full stories, so I'll be sticking to one-shots from now on.**

**Anyway, moving on to the story. I was inspired by kiki96's Percabeth story, **_**The Boyfriend Tag**_**. I really liked how she formatted it. If you haven't read it already, I suggest you check it out.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to Uncle Rick. YouTube, Instagram, and other social media discussed also not mine.**

* * *

Percy scrolled through his Instagram feed. He glanced at the number of notifications on his phone received from his last Insta. His eyes widened as he glanced at the number, doing a double take.

Out of the ten thousand followers he had on Instagram, his last post received over a thousand likes with several hundred comments. It had been a picture of him and Annabeth going out on his 21st birthday to the bar. He read several of the comments on the picture, curious as to why it had received so many likes.

"_who is she?!"_

"_percy is she ur gf?"_

"_wish i wuz her!"_

"_blond biatch…step away from my bf"_

"_r u d8ing"_

"_wtf"_

"_u 2 r soooo kewt!"_

"_nevr seen her b4"_

"_do the girlfriend tag!"_

The last request was repeated several times on the comment section. This was only a sample of the comments he had received for said picture. Percy looked contemplative as he leaned back against his chair.

It was Leo who had in fact suggested to Percy to start a YouTube channel. So, Percy had. Upon turning twenty last year, he had taken to vlogging every week or so, occasionally doing challenges like the cinnamon challenge or so.

But had they really never seen Annabeth? Obviously Percy never took the camera out on their dates or to Camp Half-Blood. Not to mention the fact that Annabeth was, until last month, studying at Stanford the past three years, getting an architecture degree. Perhaps that's why. In fact, he rarely mentioned his demigod friends to his subscribers. Hmmm…He was another seven thousand likes from 100K subscribers. Maybe then…

* * *

_**Two weeks later—**_

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled across the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. Due to an accelerated program at Stanford, she had been able to complete her bachelor's degree in under four years. And now, she had moved back into New York with Percy.

"What?" she hollered back.

"I did it! I hit a hundred thousand subscribers on YouTube."

Annabeth peeked her head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her hand. "…Congratulations Seaweed Brain. But, you should probably be working on that paper for your Econ class."

"But Annabeth…"

"Hang on Percy. Let me shower, and then we can talk."

"Lemme join you," he said with a wink. Annabeth proceeded to throw her toothbrush at him, hitting him dangerously close to his eye.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" she questioned, her arms crossed over her body as she waited for a response.

"I might have promised my subscribers that I'd do a videowithyouonceireachedahundredthousandsubscribers," he mumbled the last part quickly, slightly worried at her response.

"Excuse me?" a single eyebrow was raised, a grin playing on her lips.

Percy sighed, "I promised my subscribers that I'd do it for 'celebrating' my 100K subscribers. C'mon Wise Girl. Can't disappoint 'em now."

"Hmm…"

"I promise I'll keep the apartment clean for a month."

"Alright."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Seaweed Brain, I was just teasing you. I would have done it no matter what. But since you offered…" she grinned playfully as he lunged at her in mock hurt.

* * *

I logged into my YouTube account, eager to see Percy's new video. Percy Jackson was a one of the most gorgeous YouTubers in the community. Not only was he good looking, his humor is pretty funny. Who am I kidding? Me and seventy-five percent of the girls that subscribe to him are too busy staring at him to pay attention to what he actually says.

He had uploaded a new video an hour ago. The number was stuck at its characteristic 301 views. I glanced at the title, "The Girlfriend Tag." So, not one of his usual vlogs.

The picture showed him hugging a blond girl to his side, his mouth pressed against her cheeks in a chaste kiss. That's when it struck me. This was the mystery girl he had posted an Instagram photo with a few weeks back. I felt a small inexplicable jealousy as I clicked on the icon.

As the video began to play, the unfocused lens showed a close image of Percy's tightly fitted shirt.

"Dammit, the camera is unfocused," he cursed. I held back a smile as he adjusted the focus of the camera.

When he sat back down, I noticed that the blonde haired girl was sitting next to him with a smirk on her face. She was quite beautiful. I noted this fact slightly reluctantly. She had a timeless beauty about her with silver grey eyes that seemed intelligent. Her hair was up impeccably in a ponytail, and she sported a pair of glasses that added to the whole 'I'm smart' look.

This was a stark contrast with Percy whose hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His green eyes sparkled mischievously. It was then that I noticed that they were both wearing bro-tanks with arrows pointing at each other. Hers saying, "This Idiot is mine." His saying, "I'm hers."

I had to admit, they were one good-looking couple. If they ever had children…

I shook my head as Percy began to talk, "Hey guys. I want to start off by thanking you all for the hundred thousand subscribers. A hundred thousand?! Whoa. I might not be good at math, but even I know that's a huge number. It's amazing to think I have that many people willing to watch my videos and follow my vlogging. Holy damn. That's a big number. Yeah, wow. Thank you so much. It means the world to me."

Annabeth just watched in amusement as Percy talked.

"So, as many of you may remember from the picture I posted, this is my girlfriend Annabeth." The girl, Annabeth, waved tentatively at us, unsure of how to greet the camera.

"Don't be shy Wise Girl," Percy chuckled. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Many of you demanded I do a girlfriend tag video. So I decided, why not for the 100K video. So, here we are," he clasped his hands. "Ready to begin?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Alright," he pulled out his green iPhone and scrolled through with his fingers. "I have about six or seven questions about me that you have to answer. Let's see how well you know me. Oh, and there are some about you too."

Annabeth jabbed him in the side as he tried to duck from her.

"When and where did we meet?"

"At camp when we were twelve. You passed out on your first day remember. I nursed you back to health."

"I did not simply pass out," Percy said with a frown. "You know…" Annabeth leaned over and kissed him on the mouth to silence him, "I know, you dork."

Percy blushed fiercely, turning a beet red. It was kind of cute actually.

"Next question. Favorite drink? If you don't know this one, I'll be hurt."

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes, "Blue cherry coke."

"My nickname for you?"

"Wise Girl."

"Alright, oh, this one is for me. What is your favorite TV show?"

"You got this one, Percy? Need to phone a friend maybe?" Annabeth teased him. The way they interacted was kind of adorable. It was like they were best friends.

"Please, Annabeth, you insult me. It's BBC Sherlock…"

"How did you ever know?" she laughed.

"Might have been the ten dozen times you mentioned Benedict Cumberbatch. Alright, the next question for you to answer is what is my favorite sport?"

"Easy, sword-fighting."

My eyes widened. Percy did sword-fighting? He had never mentioned it before.

"Someone's upset that I'm better than them at it."

"Am not."

"Am t— Are too," he stuttered, once again blushing as Annabeth chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Annabeth simply said.

"You…" he mumbled before looking away. Annabeth's expression immediately changed, taking up a more serious look. She looked like she was going to say something, but Percy quickly moved on to the next question.

"My favorite feature of you?"

"Hmm…" Annabeth looked genuinely stumped for a second. Percy absent-mindedly played with the curls sprouting from the ponytail.

"My eyes?"

"No…I mean, I love your eyes. There's something I like even more."

"No idea."

"It's the smell of your lemon scented hair. It's so fresh and invigorating," he took a deep whiff of it as he spoke.

"You're so sappy," Annabeth decided with a smile.

"My eye color? What type of dumb question is this?!"

"Sea green. I have to say, that's one of your best physical features. Those bedroom eyes. It's why I initially fell for you," Annabeth replied almost shyly. Percy gave her that heart-melting grin before kissing her on the cheek.

"And the last question, my best quality in your opinion," Percy looked at her expectantly.

Annabeth turned a similar shade of red to Percy, "Uh…Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Annabeth…please," he pleaded, making those puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Annabeth too fell to them.

"It's your loyalty," she said quietly. "You always put others first, friends and family. Before I met you, I didn't have anything permanent in my life. Things would constantly change with my stepmom, my dad, and my real mom. It wasn't until you came that I felt that there could be a chance at permanence. You were always there for me."

I had never seen Percy's sea green eyes seem so expressive before. They held tenderness and understanding in them. It was like he knew exactly what she was talking about and what she had been through.

He leaned forward, cupping her chin with his hand.

If only I had a guy looking at me like that, I could die peacefully.

"And I will always be there for you," he kissed her on the mouth. With his empty hand, he groped around for the power button, the screen going black.

* * *

**I hope you like it. It's been a while since I've done some Percabeth.**

**To those of you who've read **_**The Green Eyed Marine **_**and **_**My Gay Best Friend**_**, I will finish **_**The Green Eyed Marine**_**. Just give me some time. I'll probably upload the next chapter mid-March. As for the other one, it is discontinued.**

**If any of you like _Captain America_, I wrote a one-shot today. Check that out too. It's on my profile.**

**This is meant to be a one-shot. If any of you are interested in the Percy YouTube channel, I might do two/three other one-shots (so you can follow if you wish). Feel free to give suggestions. **

**Make sure to fave and review for sure. Those who review will get shout-outs in my next update of **_**The Green Eyed Marine.**_

**Till next time,**

**~TJ**


End file.
